deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Season 1 finale: Plumbers VS Men In Black
Plumbers, the intergalactic alien law enforcement VS Men In Black, the United States' secret alien capturing organization, Who, Is, Deadliest?! Brief biographies The Plumbers are a secret government organization formed to protect the general public from Vilgax. However they were later dispanded for the most part leaving just Ben and his grandfather as active members. They use a variety of energy based weapons that are extremely effective for the type of combat they endure. The Men In Black is a covert, government formed anti-alien group formed to protect the Earth from the alien threat. They are extremely covert and will wipe most victim's memory after questioning and investigating. They wield a vast array of energy and plasmatic weapons to keep the alien threat under control Weapons gallery Plumbers Rydhxujhgfghi.png|Plumber soldiers wielding energy assault rifles Plumber 002.png|A Plumber with his energy blaster Plumber pistol.jpg|Max tennyson firing his energy pistol Plumber 2.jpg|A plumber with his enrgy rifle Thermal detonators.jpg|Thermal detonator Weapons explaination Energy assault rifle: '''A fully or semi automatic assault rifle that fires high power energy blasts. It holds a 40 round magazine. '''Energy blaster: '''An extremely high power semi automatic blaster that fires energy bolts. Its magazine holds 20 rounds. '''Energy pistol: '''A low powered version of the energy blaster that fires energy rounds. It holds 13 rounds in its magazine. Energy rifle: A semi automatic rifle that holds 20 rounds in its magazine. Its power surpasses that of the energy assault rifle. '''Thermal detonator: '''A grenade type weapon that releases a high amount of heat and energy. Men In Black Plasma gun.jpg|The tri barreled plasma gun Gun1.jpg|The agent pistol Sidearm.jpg|The mini De-Atomizer Deatomizer.jpg|Series 4 De-Atomizer Noisy Cricket.jpg|The Noisy Cricket '''Weapons explanation Tri Barreled plasma gun: '''A fast firing, three barreled machine gun that fires bolts of plasma. '''Agent pistol: '''A custom De-Atomizer pistol with custom sights and a longer barrel. It holds 20 rounds '''Mini De-Atomizer: '''A small blaster pistol that can be easily concealed. It holds 10 rounds. '''Series 4 De-Atomizer: '''A longer ranged De-Atomizer with a higher rate of fire, magazine capacity, and range. It holds 25 rounds in its magazine. '''Noisy Cricket: '''An extremely small, extremely powerful pistol. It's so powerful that it can blast a massive hole in a trailer truck. X factors Notes *The battle will be 5 on 5 *It will take place in a space station on an otherworldly planet Voting IS CLOSED Battle Plumbers: X5 MIB: X5 Five Plumbers are waiting outside of a space station when suddenly, plasmatic bolts of energy fly past them. One is hit. Plumbers: X4 MIB: X5 5 men in suits and shades come running around the corner in the space station firing their weapons. "GET DOWN!" the lead Plumber yells as the MIB open fire upon them. The leader draws his plasma bblaster and fires it at one of the MIB. Plumbers: X4 MIB: X4 The MIB members charge towards a wall, firing their de-atomizers as they do. The leader walks slowly to the corner and unholsters his mini de-atomizer. He rounds the corner and shoots at a Plumber. Plumbers: X3 MIB: X4 Two of the Plumbers run into the maze of hallways, leaving one left. The last Plumber fires his energy rifle as the MIB round the corner. His shot misses and he runs into the halls. The MIB leader holsters his mini de-atomizer and pulls out his noisy cricket. Firing the tiny pistol at the escaping Plumber. The green energy blast hits right next to the Plumber and he is thrown to the ground. His energy rifle skids away from him and he unholsters his energy pistol. Firing the pistol upon the advancing MIB, he picks one off. Plumbers: X3 MIB: X3 A MIB member shoots his series 4 de-atomizer at the downed Plumber. Plumbers: X2 MIB: X3 The last two Plumbers run out into the main part of the space station. Running over to a small wall, they grab their energy assault rifles and load them. The MIB emerge from the halls, firing their weapons as they do. The Plumbers unleash their energy assault rifles. The leader hits one of the MIB. Plumbers: X2 MIB: X2 The last two MIB charge at the wall, the last regular agent shoots his tri barreled plasma gun and hits one of the Plumbers. X1 MIB: X2 The Plumber leader runs behind a large machine and reloads his energy assault rifle. Hearing the footsteps of the nearing MIB, he sets a lit thermal detonator on the ground and escapes. The MIB agent rounds the corner just as the detonator explodes. Plumbers: X1 MIB: X1 The MIB leader runs up to the Plumber leader. The two go back and forth, exchanging kicks and punches. The two split apart and aim their pistols at eachother. Suddenly a voice comes on over the intercom, "The training excercise has been completed." The two warriors lowers their weapons and watch as their comrades apear from the halls. ''WINNER: TIE''''' Category:Blog posts